


Never Had One of You Before

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Boot Worship, Cat Ears, Cat Lestat, Choking, Gender Nuetral Character, Gift Fic, Intended for Dramatic Readings, Lingerie, Modern Setting, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Strip Tease, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early birthday gift for my friend Valentyn, don't read with any amount of seriousness!</p><p>"...But there was something different about him. Even for a vampire. </p><p>He unbuckled the straps to his helmet and fluffed his hair, preening himself and stroking his ears.</p><p>His cat ears.</p><p>An accident with a witch had left him with ears, and an Internet connection had left him with an appreciation for them. In fact, he had requested a tail as well, which was soft and fluffy with cream colored fur to match his ears..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Had One of You Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valentyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentyn/gifts).



Lestat roared down the street on his motorcycle, silken blond waves blowing in the night breeze from under his violet and gold embossed helmet. The late October night was chilly, and he felt a thirst growing in him for a need deeper than a life draining into his. For something far more... intimate.

He dismounted in a quiet street, a small neighborhood of what they called condominiums, a maze of landscaping and flowers under the light of the moon. Here, he would find an ordinary person and turn them into something quite extraordinary by dawn. 

Voices from a window at a ground level window with that terrible adaption movie of Interview With a Vampire reached his ears and he cautiously approached, toying with the white lace cuffs of his sleeves through his leather biking gloves. He lounged in a crevice between buildings, picking small pieces of lint only he could possibly have seen off of his black velvet jacket.

"I can't believe they cast Tom Cruise in this movie. I mean, he looks nothing like my idea of a sexy vampire," complained a girl from inside. Lestat grinned, having to agree that Tom Cruise was a terrible mockery of him. He was much more beautiful.

"This biting isn't even sexual," replied another girl. "I mean, l read this as much more erotic than portrayed here."

Lestat also had to agree. The Hollywood horror visuals of jam stained lips could hardly begin to encompass the sensual thrill of blood drinking, of participating in rituals more carnal than mortals could even imagine. Something he planned to share. 

A boy responded, "The books were way better." 

Lestat narrowed his eyes. But which books? Surely not only that pile of garbage Louis had published about him, covering his life in pure tarnish?

Someone whose gender he wasn't sure of, but would gladly find out in extreme detail, commented, "It's a shame they never made The Vampire Lestat a movie. That book was better than the first one."

Lestat purred deep in his chest. That was the one he wanted. He waited for the group of four to finish watching their movie, even if it did pain him that he hadn't been able to play his own gorgeous self, but couldn't deny anyone at least a little of his story.

But there was something different about him. Even for a vampire. 

He unbuckled the straps to his helmet and fluffed his hair, preening himself and stroking his ears.

His cat ears.

An accident with a witch had left him with ears, and an Internet connection had left him with an appreciation for them. In fact, he had requested a tail as well, which was soft and fluffy with cream colored fur to match his ears. 

He scratched his head and satisfied the itch behind his ears, purring softly to himself. These modern 20somethings could never resist him, and he was looking forward to bringing home his newest plaything. 

He put his helmet back on as the movie ended, shrouded in the shadows. A girl was the first person to leave, short and smart with a ponytail and glasses, someone who could fit his type, but he was waiting for his mystery person. 

They walked out soon after and, satisfied that no one else was around he stepped out of the shadows to greet them. "Hello, there."

"Hi," they said shortly, being too dismissive for Lestat's taste. He stepped in front of them and put on his most seductive charm, leaning against the lamppost and crossing his ankles to make his glossy high heeled boots obvious, as well as the smooth contour of his calves. 

"Perhaps you would like to spend this lovely evening with me." He let them get a good look at him, seeing the realization flash across their face at how his pale, flawless flesh was inhumanly decadent. 

"Who are you?"

"You already know me, baby." He wanted to keep them guessing and continued, "But who are you? Name? Gender?"

"Val, and no gender."

Lestat licked his lips. "Well, I've never had one of you before. And I can guarantee you've never had one of me.

"I am the vampire Lestat." He parted his bloodless lips to reveal his small but needle pointed fangs. "I have a cozy place not too far from here, if you'd like to make my more intimate acquaintance."

"I dunno, sure." 

"Do you need further convincing?" 

Val shrugged, which Lestat took as a yes, since nothing could be lukewarm or halfhearted this him. He took his helmet off and shook his perfect hair out, the curls bouncing slightly as his ears perked up, 

"You have kitty ears?" Val was now staring with interest, stepping closer.

"Perhaps you would like to pet me?" Lestat let them stroke his hair and ears, nuzzling their neck in return and pressing his lips to their skin, pleasure from the contact making them both breathe slightly harder before he abruptly pulled back. "Come with me."

"I have nothing going on." Val stepped even closer to look inside his mouth before he moved away too fast for human eyes to see.

"Come now, I'm done teasing. Come adore me, so I can show you how exquisite it is to be at my mercy, what fiery sensation accompanies skin tearing and blood drinking."

"Alright. Let's go." Val grinned and Lestat, pleased, gave them the helmet and waited for them to get on his motorcycle behind him. He revved the engine quite unnecessarily and sped away, their arms around his waist a too small taste of what that night would be, candlelight and draping his human over whatever plush furniture he wanted-

"You have kitty ears," repeated Val.

"That's just the half of it," Lestat replied. His apartment really wasn't that far away, and he parked as fast as he could, leading Val inside a lavishly furnished apartment, lit by soft, warm lights and walls lined with bookshelves and paintings. 

Lestat's violin stood by his piano, propped up in its own holder by a music stand. Sheet music old and new, ranging from classics such as Mozart and Tchaikovsky to new music that seemed absurd to have next to the rest, like a collection of The Rolling Stones' top hits. He also had a collection of Lindsey Stirling CDs, enchanted by dubstep violin and wishing to become as multitalented as possible.

So talented, that Lestat's neighbors never complained when he played at 3 AM. It was quite remarkable and a testament to his abilities. Although, they may have gotten preoccupied with how anemic they had all become and why puncture wounds would show up on their bodies after restless nights.

Nah. He definitely serenaded them to sleep. As he would do for his human, if they liked. He couldn't resist showing off.

Val looked around at the books, many of which were antiques and very valuable. Lestat had even kept old opera playbills from long ago, all in French or Italian. Overall, an impressive private collection. "I really want to look at these when we're done." They reached up and pet Lestat's ears again, making him purr.

"That'll have to depend on how good you are for me." He gently pushed them back onto the couch, tearing his gloves off with his teeth and delicately setting them aside. "Do you want to see all of what you're getting?"

"Definitely." Val lounged back on the almost insultingly comfortable sofa.

Lestat tutted, his eyes gleaming as he stroked the ornate bronze buttons on his jacket with his long, bony fingers. "I need to hear that you want, no. Need me, baby." He sucked his own finger and was pleased to see it had an effect. "Beg for me." 

"Uh. Wow." They raised their eyebrows. "You're the vainest asshole to ever live."

Lestat grinned. "You don't seem terribly upset about it."

"Sure, you're pretty enough to make it work. So okay. I want a striptease so I can look at all of you and your overly expensive clothes. I want to be impressed, if you can pull it off."

"I'm going to pull it all off." 

Lestat nimbly unbuttoned the first button, pressed tight against his throat, determined to impress. He paused, smirking as he undid the next two, revealing his white decorative shirt and a black and gold waistcoat, with a lavender cravat knotted around his neck. He teased the cravat out of where it was tucked and untied it with both agonizing and sensual slowness, licking his lips and poking his tongue against his fangs. "Perhaps you would like to help me, pet?" 

"How would you like me?" they asked, looking more and more interested, at last unable to resist Lestat and gazing at him.

"Undress me, but be careful with my buttons." Lestat draped the cravat around Val's neck and tied a tight knot around their throat, choking them slightly and hauling them down to their knees.

"Yes- yes Lestat," they gasped, finally succumbing to Lestat's seduction, hands reaching up to undo his jacket, eagerly helping him unbutton his waistcoat as he shrugged off his velvet overcoat. He unbuttoned his dress shirt, taking time to appreciate his own lace collar and cuffs before also discarding them in a graceful manner. 

He looked down at his human with enchantingly cloudy grey eyes, sparkling with anticipation at the act so near. Lestat daintily lifted his foot, caressing Val's face with his high heeled boot. "Show your devotion to me, pet, as I soon will do for you." 

Val licked the surface of his boots, lapping at the ankle and heel as Lestat carefully untucked his long tail from his leather motorcycle pants, fluffing out his creamy fur and caressing Val's face with his tail. "It's a bit ironic that you're calling me a pet," commented Val as they pulled their mouth off of his boot, "Seeing as you're the one with ears and a tail."

"I'll show you how much of a pet you are," growled Lestat, gracefully plopping down into a soft chair behind himself and sticking a leg up. "Take my boots off." 

They rolled their eyes but obeyed, pulling them off and then kneeling between Lestat's legs, hand over his zipper. "May I?"

Lestat purred. "Of course."

They pulled the zipper down and, instead of reaching in, tugged his pants off, revealing black, lacy thigh highs and sheer lacy panty-type underwear, stretched over his hips and bulge. "Woah. Nice. Wow." 

"Thank you." Lestat stood, grabbing Val and tossing them back on the couch, grinning at the shout they let out. "Come now, isn't this what everyone wants? To be laid beneath me, at my mercy, longing for my fangs in your neck, for me to move inside you?" Lestat ripped through their shirt, growling and leaning down to kiss Val, both of them moaning when their lips met.

Val tangled their hands in his hair, petting him and scratching his ears, moving their warm lips against his cold ones, the contact sending sparks through their body. "Lestat," they moaned, at last giving him what he craved. He purred, moving down and kissing their neck, pausing very briefly to pull their pants and underwear off in one motion, loving modern "fashion" for how few layers people wore. 

"Say my name again," he instructed, needing to hear it as he peeled his lacy underwear off. 

"Oh, Lestat."

He kissed their collarbone and moved back to their lips, giving them a too chaste kiss. Val whined when he got up, only making him smile. "Hush, pet. Just getting human necessities." Lestat settled back down, fingers lubed so quickly Val didn't even see it, only feeling it pressed inside them, cold and slick as Lestat kissed them again. 

"Lestat, oh Lestat." They eagerly kissed him, their face growing warmer as their body was more and more aroused and flushed, their blood pumping harder for Lestat. He stretched them thoroughly, kisses becoming rough until their radiating heat and pounding blood was too enticing to resist.

He rolled a condom on as fast as possible, since Lestat was very virile, even as an undead creature, and pushed inside Val, hearing them gasp and not giving them time to recover from the shock of pleasure before plunging his fangs feel in their neck. 

Warm blood immersed his fangs immediately, and he moaned and thrust his hips as he adjusted his mouth to suck Val's blood, feeling that heart beat frantically as their body reacted to loosing blood, pleasure mounting between their legs as their body struggled to aim for that primal goal to reproduce, an orgasm building fast in desperation.

Lestat grew warm and his face flushed petal pink, life flooding him as both of their heartbeats roared in his head, his nerves feeling alive as he rocked inside them. Val's eyes fluttered as he sucked their blood hard, the sweet taste of life making him moan as his mortal shuddered beneath him in ecstasy, pride forgotten. 

Humans were so beautiful in this submission, needing only him and willingly offering themselves to him.

This was what Lestat craved so much, sighing as they came hard and their heartbeat slowed to a dangerous level in s combination of blood loss and exhaustion. He reluctantly stopped sucking their neck and came himself, breathing hard and licking his warm lips. 

He covered their cool body with a blanket and stood up, dressing himself and fetching food for his human, enjoying that they were dependent on him for everything at the time being. Nowadays mortals called it aftercare.

Lestat gave Val a fruit and vegetable smoothie and cooked a piece of fish, cuddling up to them as they ate to keep them warm and enjoy the afterglow, purring when they would tiredly scratch his ears. "Well, baby? How'd I do?"

"Not bad, for a kitty vampire."

He shrank back dramatically, not overacting whatsoever. "Not bad?!" His fur stood up and and he hissed, glad to see that Val drew back slightly but that they still replied.

"You'll have to really prove it to me a few more times."

Lestat growled possessively. "I'll see to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Lestat's underwear: http://m.alibaba.com/guide/shop/mens-sexy-stretch-lace-mini-short-underwear_31590002.html


End file.
